Wei
Wei and Wing are supporting characters in the Nickelodeon show The Legend of Korra. They are the twin sons of Suyin Beifong and Baatar, half-nephews of Lin Beifong, and grandsons of Toph Beifong. The youngest of their siblings, they invented a game for metalbenders called power disc. History 171 AG Upon arriving in Zaofu in 171 AG, Avatar Korra and her friends met the city's leader, Suyin, who promptly gave the team a tour of her massive estate. During the tour, Suyin introduced her sons, Wei and Wing, who were in the midst of playing power disc. Wei was able to score on Wing by hitting the metal disc off a pillar and over his brother's head. Suyin complimented Wei on his shot, and he celebrated by gesturing and declaring that Wing had gone down. Wing showed his frustration by hitting the ground with his fists. They later sat down to dinner with their family, minus their father and eldest brother who were busy with their projects, and guests. The siblings remained silent throughout the whole exchange between their mother and guests. The next day, Wei and Wing invited Korra to play power disc with them, only for her to decline as she could not metalbend. Later, the twins, along with their father and Huan, were witness to their mother and aunt fighting each other. They excitedly cheered their mother on, though they cringed when one of Huan's sculptures was sent flying into a wall during the duel. Sometime later, Wei and Wing sparred with Bolin and Korra, respectively, as part of both their metalbending training. Wing, amazed to be sparring with the Avatar, stomped on her metal cable and bent it back at her, tangling Korra and knocking her down. Wei, however, was less enthused to be Bolin's duel partner. He hit the struggling earthbender with metal panels and told him a trial by fire was the way to learn metalbending. Just after he tried to shoot a meteorite fragment at him, Bolin struck Wei with a pebble, much to his annoyance because it was supposed to be a metal duel. Wing, meanwhile, had an attack blocked by Korra before he was defeated by her cables. At that point, Asami advised the group to clean up for Opal's farewell dinner. At the dinner, as Suyin praised Opal as a good daughter, sister, friend, and soon-to-be airbending master, the twins teared up before raising their glasses in a toast to her, much to their elder brother Huan's annoyance. They later watched as their sister departed on an airship for the Northern Air Temple. That night, however, the estate was penetrated by the Red Lotus, who had come to kidnap Korra. Wei and Wing helped their mother surround the criminals with metal panels, but found themselves separated from them as Ghazan turned the ground into a pool of lava. The three protected Team Avatar and Lin from P'Li's combustion attack by raising a panel to their right. Once Suyin came up with a plan to rescue Korra, Wei and Wing followed her and Suyin to the metal dome's roof, where they were advised by their mother to lift her and Lin up should they encounter trouble. Wing radioed Mako to inform them they were in position. He soon received a no go call as Bolin had not yet disabled P'Li, but the twin misinterpreted it as clearance and signaled his mother and aunt to make their move. Despite the mistake, Lin and Suyin were able to save Korra. Wei and Wing witnessed the completion of the mission and the disappearance of the four criminals before the latter handed his mother the radio. 174 AG When Kuvira marched her army to the gates of Zaofu in 174 AG, Wei and Wing rode a metal train toward a vantage point in the city with their parents to overlook the size of the army. When Kuvira, Baatar Jr., and Bolin later came to discuss Zaofu's surrender, the twins stood by the rest of their family and were unmoved by Bolin's attempt to lighten the situation and come to an agreement. By nightfall, they accompanied their mother on her mission to sneak into the army camp to destroy it from within nder the cover of the darkness and completely clad in black, Wei and Wing followed their mother into the woods surrounding Zaofu, near the army's camp. After they took out a guard on patrol, the twins and Suyin propelled up a tree with the aid of a metal cable. Overlooking the camp, Wing verified with his mother if she truly was certain that their plan to take out Kuvira would work, wary about the size of the army. Reassured that most soldiers had been forcefully enlisted and would have no reason to fight without their commander, the threesome infiltrated the camp, avoiding being detected by patrolling mecha suits and spotlights. After Suyin verified that Kuvira was alone in her tent by using seismic sense, they all tunneled their way into Kuvira's quarters. They were shocked to learn, however, that the sleeping woman was Zhu Li and realized they had walked into a trap when the sides of the tent fell back and they noticed they were surrounded by Kuvira's soldiers. They were all incapacitated by an electrical charge from a mecha suit and imprisoned in a metal contraption that prevented them from bending their way out. At dawn, the imprisoned Wei, Wing, and their mother were placed on the front line of the army by Kuvira during her negotiations with Korra, Opal, and Jinora. When Kuvira brushed off Korra's attempt to resolve the brewing conflict without violence, Wei snapped at the army commander bringing an army to threaten Zaofu had not been a peaceful action. They were forced to watch helplessly as Korra lost the battle for the fate of Zaofu and were afterward taken back into their city to serve as an example to the citizens as to what would befall them if they would not accept Kuvira's rule. Wei and Wing glared at their eldest brother when he ordered their father and Huan to be imprisoned for refusing to bow to Kuvira and urged everyone to hail the "Great Uniter". Wei and Wing, together with the rest of their family, were moved to a cavern underneath Kuvira's factory near Zaofu. They were placed inside a wooden cell that was suspended with ropes over a seemingly bottomless chasm. When Lin was shot atop their cell by Toph and Bolin, Wei was squashed against the bars by Huan, who was thrown against him due to the swinging motion of the prison. After she cut out a square at the top, allowing them to exit their confinement, Wei was the first to be swung over the chasm on Lin's cable to be caught by Bolin, who stood at the ready in their escape tunnel, and appreciatively patted him on the cheek for his action. Although their father inadvertently alerted the guards by screaming as he was swung by the cable, they all managed to reach the surface without trouble. Wei and Wing stood guard, while Opal reunited with their family and they decided on their next course of action. As Bolin and Opal left to save Zhu Li from certain death after betraying Kuvira by sabotaging the spirit energy cannon, Wing readily agreed with his mother and aunt that facing Kuvira now was their best shot to stop her and take out her weapon, noting that he and his brother could not let "Opal be the coolest". The foursome left toward where Kuvira was testing the cannon in the presence of her troops and they used their earthbending to rattle the piece of artillery just as it fired, causing the beam to be shot off course and blast a hole in a hill as opposed to killing Opal, Bolin, and Zhu Li. Barraging the soldiers with a volley of boulders and rocks, the twins erected a shield around them and their aunt, while Suyin left to battle Kuvira atop the cannon. After she was eventually thrown off the weapon, Wei came to his mother's rescue by catapulting the four soldiers threatening her high into the air. He grabbed a hold of his mother before launching themselves into the air as well, from where he shot a metal cable to his brother, who captured it with one of his own and helped them to fly over the enemy line and into the safety of their defensive circle. Their protective barrier was soon brought down by the advancing soldiers, however, and the twins found themselves outnumbered and surrounded. Before the battle could proceed, Toph saved them by shifting the earth underneath the feet of their aggressors, bringing them all down. As Opal returned on Juicy, Wei and Wing escaped to safety with the rest of their family, Bolin, and Zhu Li. While Republic City was being evacuated due to Kuvira's imminent attack and the preparations of the United Forces were progressing, Wei and Wing resided at Air Temple Island, where they donned typical Zaofu armor. When Team Avatar reported a week after their return that Kuvira was only hours away from the city and that the spirit energy cannon was mounted on an enormous mecha suit, the twins joined their mother, Asami, Bolin, and Mako at the Future Industries' factory where Varrick was overseeing the manufacturing of the hummingbird mecha suits. They stood by when their mother tried to reason with their oldest brother after a stealth team of airbenders had managed to kidnap him from his airship, though averted their gaze when Suyin revealed to Baatar Jr. that his departure from Zaofu had weighed heavily on their family. When Korra managed to force Baatar Jr. to contact Kuvira and try to talk her out of her conquest, they had to run for their lives, since Kuvira traced the radio call back to their location and blew up the factory with her spirit energy cannon. Wei and Wing managed to survive the explosion and they emerged from the rubble with everyone else when Bolin lifted a heavy piece of concrete. While Asami and Varrick attempted to adapt the prototypes of the hummingbird mecha suits in Asami's office to get them airborne, they joined the other benders and faced Kuvira and her army in an attempt to stop them or at the very least, slow them down. Wei, Wing, Lin, Bolin, and Mako watched in worry from the cover of an alley how the airbenders assaulted Kuvira's machine with paint balloons, covering its windows and obscuring the vision of the pilots. Upon Tenzin's signal, Wei and Wing used their cables to fling themselves on the mecha suit's left foot and attempted to bend its joints, though soon discovered that they too were made out of platinum, which was impervious to their bending. After Bolin sunk that foot in lava, the twins used their bending to tie the machine's legs together with two thick metal cables from large spools, attempting to constrict its movements and allow the airbenders to knock it off balance. They were unable to hold the pressure on the cables, however, and the suit freed itself. After Kuvira shot her cannon at the airbenders, Wei and Wing retreated to Asami's office with everyone else, where a new plan was formed: the benders would relentlessly attack the mecha suit to distract Kuvira and enable the two hummingbird mecha suits to land on the enormous machine and cut a hole in it without being crushed. As such, Wei and Wing watched how Lin, Suyin, and Bolin toppled the top stories of a building on Kuvira's mecha suit, though were shocked to discover the machine uncovering itself without so much as a scratch. The twins made their own way atop a building and, by swinging next to it with their cables, they too attempted to topple a building atop Kuvira. Before they could complete their attack, however, their cables were severed by a beam of Kuvira's cannon, causing them to plummet down. Before they could crash to the ground, they were snatched out of the air by their aunt, who brought them down safely, and protected against falling debris by their mother, who erected a protective earth tent for them. After the battle's conclusion, Wei and Wing attended the dinner party in celebration of Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding at Air Temple Island. Abilities Earthbending Wei and Wing have shown themselves to be considerably skilled in earthbending, capable of launching several large rocks in swift concession and with fluent movements. By working together, they are also capable of launching larger boulders as well as erecting larger walls of earth. Metalbending Wei and Wing are proficient in the art of metalbending, to the point where they have invented their own metalbending game named power disc. They are able to bend metal cables, panels, and meteorites with ease. Gallery korra4x06_0134.jpg|Wei, Wing, and their mother were caught by Kuvira and her army. korra4x06_1434.jpg|An imprisoned Wei, Wing, and Suyin were presented to the citizens of Zaofu and brandished as traitors. korra4x11_1329.jpg|Wei, Wing, and Opal averted their gaze when Suyin revealed to Baatar Jr. that his departure from Zaofu was weighing heavily on their family. TheLegendOfKorra-306_1022.jpg TheLegendOfKorra-308_0493.jpg|When the Red Lotus kidnapped Avatar Korra, Wei and Wing helped their mother and aunt to rescue her from the roof. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Related to Villain Category:Male Category:Twin/Clone Category:Avatar The Last Airbender Heroes Category:Siblings